I Wish You Would
by Chantelle88
Summary: Love is complicated and painfull. He came and shook my word, he broke all my barriers but I wish we would fell the same way I feel. NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Since we are young girls society filled our heads with the idea of true love, thatour prince charming is coming, and we wait and wait for that day. It doesn't really help that one teacher, Kurenai, in one of her classes told us that we souldn't go with the first guy that says tell us pretty things, that we have to keep looking for our prince charming because he is also looking for us. Well I was in middle school, in an all girls school and the most important thing... I was in love with the idea of love.  
As years pass by and I grew, I understad that true love doesn't exist, it is all an illusion that we create. Kiba was the one that tought me that. I changed schools in high school, I was finally with guys and he was thee one that treat me like a person. I totally fell for him, but he didn't give a damn about me. Three years that was the time I was after him begging him to love me, finally he began dating my friend Tamaki and in that moment everything was clear to me, love exists maybe but just for the lucky ones.  
When I turned 20 I moved to Konoha, that was were I met them, the guys that maybe doubt about my relationship with cupid.  
First it was Naruto Uzumaki, since the moment I saw him he just got my attention. He is tall, handsome he has beautiful blue eyes were you can drown in, he always made me laugh, he was perfect except for one thing... his girlfriend. I didn't knew about her until a friend, Sakura, told me about her. He always deny her o avoided talking about her when I am around. I don't even knoe her name, the only thing I know is that she is my neighbor.  
Then there is Toneri, he is HOT and handsome and a big ass. Things with him are weird, he knows I like him, and likes the idea. He look for me but we just talked a little begore he shut me out. He always was weird, I noticed that he would always look for me, he was everywhere I went and stuff like that. I told my bestie Temari and she told that he liked me but not for a romantic relationship and let me tell you he was just so hot that I would say yes.  
Naruto and I quockly became friends, but I noticed that he was also a little weird around me at first we didn't talk much, we just exchanged a few words but he just looked at me a lot, I remember there was the usual gang and a friend told us no to date each other and he just looked at me. Then my cousin Neji told me to ignore him all day, and I did it. He was like so anxious all day, just looking for my attention. Either way it doesn't matter, he had a girlfriend. My friend Sakura, also was something important in this equation. She told me she didn't like Naruto but she acted like she did, she just confused me, but whatever if it is meant to happen will happen that's what Temari always tell me.  
Something a little weird I noticed is that when Toneri is involved Naruto is always a little hostile. When I look at Toneri he gets mad, one day I even asked him to teach me to play pool and he didn't accept, because I wanted to learn because "that jerk Toneri".  
Also Toneri is weird when Naruto is involved he just gets mad and is like I don't exist. One day Toneri was passing by my classroom and I was at the door and it was such an intense moment we made eye contact and I feel he told me I know you like me and I like that, and for the first time I didn't look away.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Well that is a little introduction of my inexistent and complicated love life. Right now I am with the gang drinking, I feel a little drunk so I decided to stop. Everyone wants Naruto and Sakura to kiss, they say they don't want to do it but I don't know what to think. The time to come home finally comes, I didn't bring my car, so I decided to ask Naruto for a ride.  
\- Hey! Naruto- I call him  
-Yes Hinata- he responds with his big grin  
-Don't you want to go visit your girlfriend? And take me home on your way there?- either way we are neighbors.  
He seems to doubt a little and when I am about yo call an Uber he tells me -Ok, I'll take you home- I smiled at him as I get into the passenger seat.  
The ride was a silent one neither of us had anything to say. When we finally arrived I saw the pool and it looked so calming  
-Can you leave me by the pool?- I asked him, he look a little confused but he did it.  
When he parked the car I went directly to the pool but it was closed so I just lay down beside it, I let the sound of the water calm me and the silence consume me.  
-Are you ok?- Naruto brought me back, I thought he was gone by now.  
-Yeah, why?- I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him  
-You look sad, so different from the Hinata I know, why you don't wanna be home?- I gave him a sad smile  
-You know, I always try to be happy and perfect, but my life is far from that. Neji is so hard to deal with- my eyes watered - I miss my father and my sister, It is so hard being on my own- I felt a warm hand on my face, I started crying- I feel so alone sometimes, I wanna go back, but then I remember why I came in the first place.-  
He gave me a soft smile, it warmed me all inside, the feeling I buried a long time ago it was there again. I remember what Nejit old me once "He is just not that into you" I wish he was.  
-You are not alone Hinata, I am here. We are friends and I will always support you- I don't want to be your friend, why do you thibk I always help you with homework, or to study or pass you the notes. I wanna hate you but I can't, in fact I hide the fact that I like you being rude to you, why can't you just break up with her and be with me.  
I wish that what Temari and my cousin said would come true, and we ended up toguether. I wish I was the one in your heart. Toneri is just a whim I don't really like him like I like you. But there is not only your girlfriend on the way, there is also Sakura that I don't know how she trully feels or how you feel about her.  
We just stay there a few more minutes or hours I don't really know or care. I wish I could tell you this but I know I can't.  
-Hina, I have to go now, it's almost 2 am- wow, we were there in silence for a long time -Are you gonna be alright?- He looks concerned, I smile at him and I get up  
-Yeah, I should get home too- I offer him my hand so he can get up.  
-You want me to take you?-  
-No, don't worry. The night air will be good-  
-Ok, take care Hina, I'll see you on monday- He says as we get to his car, he gives me a smile and a kiss on the cheek and he get on his car and I watch him go along with my feelings and thoughts that he will never know.  
As I get home and lay on my bed I couldn't help but think about him again.  
-Just stop it Hinata, he won't leave her. You will always be his friend nothing more.-  
And with that thought I close my eyes and go to sleep.

Hi! Well I hoped you liked this little story I made. English is not my first language so I am sorry if something sounds weird.  
This is based on my life the first part is 100% my actual situation and the second part has some things that are true but I aded a little on my own.  
If you want to know more about Toneri or Naruto as in the story full of details let me know! Also tell me your opinion. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

He kissed her, Naruto kissed Sakura. I tried so hard to deny it but now it's inpossible, you know what they say, when your heart dowsn't tell you the truth, pain gives the answer. I guess I like Naruto more than I wanted to admit and know I have a broken heart. With tears in my eyes, I ran away from that damn party and go home hoping to be alone so I could cry but the universe really hates me so my cousin Neji and his girlfriend Ten Ten are watching TV. So when I go to say hello the question comes.  
-Why are you crying?- Neji asks and Ten Ten looks at me worried.  
-I guess I like Naruto more than I wanted and he kissed another girl tonight- I said crying again but trying to smile.  
Ten Ten tells me that everything will be alright and someone better will come but I don't want someone better I want him.  
The next day I didn't speak to him and was a little frustrated about it. In fact I didn't know how to act. I was hurting all the time I was with him, trying to deny my feeling hurted me the most. Whe I was reaching my limit I decided I needed to talk to someone who was an outsider, so I went to Kakashi he is our teacher so he must know something.  
-Excuse me Mr. Kakashi, I was wondering if I could ask you your opinion about a little problem I have?- I went to him after class.  
-Sure Hinata what is bothering you?- he asked me woth kindness in his eyes  
\- You see there is this boy that I like but I don't think he likes me back, in fact I am pretty sure I know who he likes and that us not me and I am scared of this feelings I really don't want to get hurt, because when I love someone I love them with all my heart and I don't want to end up crying at 3am wondering what I did wrong and he confuse me because there are times he acts so weird- I finished with tears in my eyes  
-Hinata I think K know who he is, that is why you changed seats?- he asked me  
-Yes-  
-Well, first of all loving someone is alright you don't have to be scared. I think there is something that is not letting you love freely and my advice would bbe to find that something and let it go, you deserve love Hinata don't be afraid to love and be loved- He gave me a tight hug amd I left with my mind full.  
That night I realized something, I like Naruto and if I keep denying it only I would suffer and I don't want him away. Temari told me to stay away but I just feel this connection, as if I was tied to him. So I decided to act with him as if nothing happened. And So I did.  
For a while everything was normal between us but lately he is acting weird.  
There is this guy Deidara in one of our classes and he is pretty hot, you know he goes to the gym, he has hot legs and arms.  
One class he was talking with the professor and Naruto was pretty angry  
-Do you like him?- he asked  
-Jajaja no I don't like him- I smiled at him  
-You are taking off his clothes with your eyes-  
-Not really-  
-Who is hotter him or me?- Naruto asked me looking me dead at the eyes and I just smiled at hin and showed him a picture of my sister  
-Who is cuter her or me?-  
-Her- ok I totally did not expect that I looked at him him my eyes wide open  
-I'm kidding you are cuter- he said a bit flushed and looking another way, and I couldn't help but smile. The teacher called for me so I got up and told him  
-Don't worry I would eat you with ketchup any day- and I left.  
The next day we were at class and he just kept smiling at me and acting all weird. At one moment I had my hand on my knee and brushed his hand with mine twice and then just smiled at me. Also he styled his hair the way told him.  
I was with Sakura at the lounge and he was with other two guys, Shikamaru and Lee playing pool.  
-Hey Sakura, don't you think Deidara's legs are hot?- After all Sakura and me were still friends  
-Oh yes! But also his arms, in fact all him-  
-Totally- then I noticed Naruto wasn't there anymore.  
When we arrived at the classroom I asked him why he left and he told me he went to the restroom, ok if that is what he says. Later when classes finally ended he came to me and told me  
-Hinata, today I am going to your house- and he left to talk with other girl, Ino.  
At the same time, Shino and Sai ansked me if I could drop them near the bus station. When Naruto noticed he was a little mad and sent Shino to the back of the car and he took a seat next to me.  
On our way to my house we were laughing until the Deidara topic came.  
-You know I was mad when you startef talking about Deidara and then Sakura motivating you. He drink shit to be like that you know? I already stalked him! If drink that shit also I would be better.- Oh gosh, he was jealous, but for me or Sakura? I don't care I just smile and told him  
-Don't do anything you are fine like that- he changed the topic so quickly after that  
-Is your cousin home?-  
-I think so, why?-  
-Nothing, does his girlfriend hate me or something? She was looking at me in a nasty way last week- Oh, he noticed.  
-She doesn't hate you, I just told her something and she is a little protective-  
-What did you tell her?- I like you I told her I like you.  
-Nothing, it is too embarassing but it is something good don't worry- I smiled at him as I parked the car. We xame into the house and in fact Neji and Ten ten were there and everything went nice between them. Then we went to the backyard to talk.  
-Sakura id acting weird with me after the kiss- I hope he can't see the pain in my eyes  
-Well I don't know what is in her head-  
-But you know what happened? Because I can tell you exactly what happened-  
-Yes I know, that is why I changed seats and let Sakura take my seat a few times-  
-She kissed me all the times, she was the one who iniciated it, I am no longer with Shion so I got carried away- Why are you telling me this, can't you see this hurts me?  
-She told me it was the other way-  
-It wasn't- I don't know what to say so he continues -You know you are the one I like the most from our class, you are the only one I want to seat by my side- Stop it, I have this urge to kiss you so stop before I do it  
-I feel the same way and between us, I would choose you any time before Sakura.-  
After that we just talked about random stuff until he left.  
Neji and Ten Ten were pretty shocked that he was there.  
-I thought it was a girl and the you enter with him, you really surprised me- Neji told me.  
\- I was pretty shocked when he told me he was coming too- Oh no, I could feel my face heat up and of course Neji and Ten Ten laughed at me.  
-But now something more important, what do I do with this feelings? They are growing and if he keeps acting like that I won't know what to do- Neji gave me a little smile and I went to my room.  
Naruto please stop confusing me, can't you see that I don't love you as a friend anymore?

Thank you so much for reading, comments are welcome.


End file.
